El Arte de Extrañar
by GriisleChan
Summary: Las prácticas especiales para el musical "Shadow & Lights" mantenían muy ocupados a los chicos de segundo año. Y Hoshitani consideró que, tal vez, lo que más le afectaba era no pasar ya tanto tiempo con su compañero de cuarto. Hoshitani/Nayuki. One-Shot.


¡Hola! Vengo con un nuevo fanfic para este par, mi amado Hoshiyuki como me gusta decirles.

La 2da temporada lleva ya 4 episodios y desde que inició he tenido muchas ganas de escribir algo en su honor. Hoy, finalmente, pude sacar esto.

Es algo corto, simple, que me fue inspirado en los episodios que por ahora hay de esta nueva parte de la serie. Quise que fuera muy _fluff_ , tiernito, porque a ellos dos no los puedo imaginar de otra manera.

 **Disclaimer:** _Starmyu_ no es mío, ya quisiera, yo sólo amo mucho a este par y quisiera hacerles mil historias.

 **Aclaraciones:** Hoshitani/Nayuki, _fluff_ (intento). Basado en lo que va de 2da temporada y, por ello, puede esto contener spoliers (aunque busqué no enfocarme mucho en ello)

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Nayuki! Traje unos DVD para que los veamos juntos.-

Hoshitani entró a la habitación que compartía con Nayuki, dando su ofrecimiento con una gran sonrisa al haber hallado tales joyas, aquellos DVD sobre artes escénicas que les iban a servir de mucho. No podía esperar para verlos junto a su acompañante.

-Hoshitani _-kun_ , lo siento.-

El castaño se detuvo, su sonrisa decayó un poco. Ahí se percató de Nayuki, aun en sus ropas de entrenamiento, alistando una pequeña mochila.

-Quedé con Ugawa _-kun_ para entrenar un poco más...- se excusó- Será para una próxima vez.-

La gran sonrisa de Hoshitani regresó. Le daba gusto por el otro.

-No te preocupes, ¡Que te vaya bien!- lo animó.

El de rubios cabellos asintió con una sonrisa, agradeciendo sus palabras, y se retiró. Hoshitani, ya solo, cambió su alegre expresión y miró los DVD en sus manos.

-Bueno, ahora sólo somos ustedes y yo...-

Esa noche, Hoshitani se fue a la cama sin haber rastro de su compañero y amigo.

 **.**

-¡Nayuki! Ya que no hay más prácticas, ¡Vayamos a comer afuera!-

Se encontraron justo en las afueras de las aulas de entrenamiento. Cuando Hoshitani se topó con el otro, corrió hacia este soltando la idea que tenía rato rondando por su mente. Pensaba en una rica hamburguesa con queso y papas extra grandes, el estómago ya le rugía exigiéndolo.

-Lo lamento, pero ya comí. Futaba _-senpai_ nos ofreció _ramen_ después de la práctica.-

A Hoshitani le agradaba mucho Futaba, más que los otros dos _antiguos_ cabe decir, y ahora no sabía si sentir envidia ( _ramen_ le sonaba delicioso ahora) o sentirse algo molesto por haber interferido en sus planes. Y él no deseaba ir a comer eso, que aburrido.

-Aunque, si quieres, podría prepararte algo.-

El más bajo le ofreció, con una pequeña sonrisa dispuesta. Rápidamente se negó. Nayuki estuvo más horas que él practicando, además, lucía muy cansado… No podía molestarlo.

-No hace falta, comeré lo que tengamos.-

Esa noche, Hoshitani tuvo que conformarse con un trozo de pan con queso... Su estómago se enojó mucho por ello.

 **.**

Corría por los desolados pasillos de los dormitorios. Una gran sonrisa, orgullosa y feliz, adornaba su rostro y sus ojitos brillaban como si esmeraldas se tratasen. En las manos, pegado a su pecho, llevaba el libreto de aquel musical por el que los equipos estrellas de segundo año luchaban por un lugar, incluido él. Su felicidad era a causa de algo mínimo para algunos (incluso para su tutor de hace un rato) pero era muchísimo para él…

Es que, finalmente, pudo decir una de las líneas a la perfección. Incluso, Ouzumi _-senpai_ lo había felicitado por su interpretación ¡Fue el mejor de su grupo! Por ello, deseaba mostrárselo a Nayuki…

Entró a la habitación sin borrar su expresión tan brillante, iba a llamar a su compañero pero prefirió darle la sorpresa. Pero la sorpresa se la llevó él a no encontrar a nadie, estaba totalmente solo… Otra vez.

¿Cuántas veces eran ya en la semana? ¿Todos los días? Si, la verdad.

Bajó los hombros y soltó un suspiro pesado. Los días en los que pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Nayuki se veían ahora muy lejanos. Y lo entendía, sabía que todos estaban concentrados en los entrenamientos, pero… Añoraba los momentos en los que eran el equipo Otori.

Se sacudió un poco y buscó retomar su humor. Nayuki se estaba esforzando, él también debía hacerlo. Abrió su libreto y relató aquella línea que tan bien le salía, celebrando después.

 **.**

-Extraño a Nayuki…-

Se encontraba estirando, esta vez estaba con su grupo bajo la tutela de Saotome _-senpai_ , cuando soltó aquel pensamiento en voz alta sin querer. Se dio cuenta cuando Sawatari volteó a mirarlo. Al menos fue sólo él y no algún otro de ahí.

-¿Se lo dijiste?-

La verdad, no esperó que Sawatari le comentara algo. Sólo pudo negar en silencio.

-Hazlo, que Nayuki lo sepa es importante.- fue su consejo.

Lo pensó por un momento corto. El otro tenía razón, ¡Debía decirlo! Estaba decidido.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, muy agotado por las prácticas de baile, no le extrañó mucho no encontrar a su compañero, pues seguro Ouzumi _-senpai_ lo había retenido junto a su grupo. Tomó un baño y se cambió de ropas, con la ilusión de toparse con Nayuki una vez listo. Pero no, seguía solo.

 _Debo decírselo_. Se recordaba una y otra vez, no podía olvidarlo por nada del mundo. Al cabo de un rato, tomó su portátil y se ubicó en el escritorio a mirar algunos vídeos nuevos que había descargado.

Sólo hicieron falta unos minutitos para que el cansancio le pasara factura, haciéndolo caer dormido al instante.

 **.**

Nayuki entró a la habitación, por fin estaba en su pequeño hogar. Las prácticas eran cada día más duras, tomándole mucho tiempo además, pero debía ser fuerte. Tomó una ducha rápida y se colocó su ropa de dormir. Cuando terminó, se fijó en la silueta apoyada en el escritorio… En Hoshitani dormir plácidamente.

Se acercó a su compañero y colocó una mano sobre sus castaños cabellos, tomándose el atrevimiento de acariciarlos un poco antes de llamarlo. Le daba cosa despertarlo, sabía que estaba igual de exhausto que él mismo, pero dormir ahí le haría más daño.

-Hoshitani _-kun_ …-

Su voz melodiosa lo llamó un par de veces, moviendo con cuidado uno de sus hombros. Recibió un quejido del dormilón y rió. Hoshitani había cambiado, mejorado, desde que se conocieron hace más de un año… Pero estaba muy feliz de que su personalidad siguiera siendo la misma, tan transparente y agradable.

-Hoshitani _-kun_ , despierta…- intentó una vez más, un poco más fuerte, y dio resultado.

Los ojos del castaño se posaron en él, mirándole con atención.

-¿Nayuki…? ¿Estoy soñando?- su voz áspera inundó la habitación.

El de claros cabellos negó con la cabeza, conmovido por su actitud infantil. Entonces, la mirada esmeralda del contrario se iluminó.

-Finalmente, sólo somos tú y yo…- exclamó alegre, pero con suavidad.

Nayuki no esperó que rodearan su cintura con fuerza, donde Hoshitani se aferró y posteriormente cerró los ojos. Aquel acto tan repente produjo que sus mejillas se coloraran, pero no se movió. Más bien llevó una mano a los castaños cabellos del contrario, una vez más, y los acarició esta vez con más confianza.

-Te extrañé mucho, Nayuki.-

Aquella declaración lo tomó fuera de base, más que el abrazo incluso, y sintió una punzada de culpa en su pecho. Él se había percatado que ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, pero nunca creyó que a Hoshitani le estuviera afectando. Ahí, la culpa se mezcló con emoción… Pues se sintió querido, justo por aquel que tanto quería.

-Yo también, Hoshitani _-kun_ …-

El castaño se separó un poco de su abrazo, y lo miró a los ojos regalándole una sonrisa que Nayuki nunca antes había visto en su rostro… Era alegre, tan de su estilo, pero a la vez muy amorosa. Él, propuesto, le devolvió el gesto.

-Vayamos a la cama.-

Un asentimiento y en poco tiempo ya estaban acostados en su cama, listos para descansar. Fue otro día pesado pero ahora iban a dormir con una sensación placentera, muy bonita, en su pecho… Por el hecho de tenerse uno al otro, que sin importar las ocupaciones distintas de cada uno su vínculo nunca iba romperse. Al contrario, sólo se fortalecía.

Ambos lograron recargar baterías, listos para continuar esforzándose en sus prácticas.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Lo siento si fue muy simple! Pues fue una idea vaga que comencé a escribir hoy mismo, justo cuando me quedé sin luz y deseaba olvidarme de todas las frustraciones que tengo encima. Pero bueno, espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura y me disculpo también por si hubo algún error.

¡Hasta una próxima!


End file.
